<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom hearts Sexcapades by Technovore Ω (TechnovoreX)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639362">Kingdom hearts Sexcapades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/Technovore%20%CE%A9'>Technovore Ω (TechnovoreX)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dominant top fetish, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Kink, Lemon, Maledom, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/Technovore%20%CE%A9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A random assortment of Sexual interactions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokai for starters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after KH2 and before KH3</p><p>And these are going to be long because I go into a lot of detail</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rollercoaster of emotions when Riku and Sora returned from the realm of darkness. Tears were shed and hugs were shared. More importantly, the spiky haired brunette smiled to the girl he called his best friend.</p><p>But the red head had other ideas. Ever since her memories of Sora returned, it was if a years worth of bottled up emotions came bursting forth when she saw him smile. Her heart melted at the sight.</p><p>Kairi knew that she that she bore some sort of affection towards the brunette, but now she was sure of it. </p><p>She was completely in love with him.</p><p>Who wouldn’t be. He had gone to hell and back for his friends. He searched throughout the galaxy for his best friend, and even sacrificed his body to save the girl he loved. That amount of devotion was enough to make you love him.</p><p>Kairi couldn’t help but smile when Sora reunited with his mother. Their heartwarming reunion even reached the hearts of red head and silverette. It did take a while to get adjusted, but they quickly caught up and it was like the old days before they knew it.</p><p>But on one day.....</p><p>Riku was sick and couldn’t go out, so it was only Kairi and Sora going to play island. The princess of heart was eager to spend the day together with her crush, she was practically jumping around in joy.</p><p>She she was dressing up and making herself pretty, Selphie (who was giving her emotional support) spoke up. “You really do love him” she said, resting her chin in her hands as she sat on kairi’s bed.</p><p> Kairi felt her cheeks heat up, “yeah. I do” she confessed. The younger brunette Grinned slyly, “did you kiss yet?” She asked. The red head squeaked and grew redder, “selphie! Don’t say that” She exclaimed.</p><p>“What? It’s normal to want to kiss the boy you like. And look at him, it’s only been a year but he’s grown hot” the brunette exaggerated. Kairi hid her face behind her hands, she couldn’t believe her best girl friend.</p><p>“So. You planning on kissing your prince?” She asked again. Kairi stared at her wide eyed before shyly looking away, “Maybe” she murmured.</p><p>Selphie giggled, “so is this a date?”. “No, it’s not a date“ Kairi denied. The brunette girl raised a brow, “seriously. You’re spending a whole day with the boy you like. It is a date” she said, punctuating the T.</p><p>Kairi twirled a lock of hair around her finger, “so. What if it is”. Selphie smiled, “if it is, you better do more than just a kiss“. Kairi turned beet red and steam erupted from her ears.</p><p>“WHAT!” She screamed, making the brunette cover her ears. She rubbed her ears, “you heard what I said. More than just a kiss” she repeated. “B-but we’re only teenagers” Kairi argued.</p><p>“So? Sora’s a teenage boy. He has urges” Selphie said. “But this is Sora we’re talking about. He wouldn’t do that” Kairi argued. “Kairi. He had a crush on you for the longest time, of course he would like to go to second base with you” selphie said, wiggling her browns.</p><p>Kairi was about to speak, but she was interrupted. “Plus you told me he fought just to save you. You have to repay him” she added. She thought about that, what has she really done for the brunette.</p><p>Selphie could tell from her best friend’s expression that she was right. She stood up from the bed and grabbed Kairi’s shoulders, “hey. I didn’t mean to tease you. All you need to know, is that you love him, and he loves you back”.</p><p>Kairi sniffed and wiped her eyes, “how did I get such a nice girl friend” she said, hugging the shorter girl. Selphie returned the embrace, but she immediately ruined the moment, “but if you do have kids. Dibs on being a god mother”.</p><p>Kairi shrieked and pushed her friend away, crossing her arms and pouting. But Selphie continued to laugh her ass off while rolling around.</p><p>Play island......</p><p>Kairi has docked her boat and walked onto the familiar island. She did come a bit early, (due to anxiety) so she had time to walk around. She was about to sit on the bent paopu tree, but she remembered a special place.</p><p>Crawling into the familiar cavern, she began to reminisce about the drawings they had. Kairi walked along the stone walls of the secret place, admiring the drawings etched into the wall by their younger selves.</p><p>She couldn’t help it. When she got to the most recent drawing, her heart thudded loudly. After she was separated from Sora the first time, she came to this very cave, only to see the addition to the mural Sora and Kairi drew.</p><p>The spiky haired brunette had drawn himself offering a paopu fruit to Kairi. That image alone made the red head’s heart swoon. They without much thought, she did the same. Now the mural depicted them offering a paopu fruit to each other.</p><p>Oh how she wished it was real. At that moment her mind went haywire. She stated to image the scene.</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes with pure love and adoration. The sun was setting, painting the world in an orange glow. They held the star shaped fruit up to each other before taking a large bite, enjoying the juicy sweetness of it.</p><p>Then with the fruit still in their mouths they would share a kiss, exchanging spit and juices. Kairi stood in the dimly lit cave in a daze, her mind in the clouds as she imagines the scenario.</p><p>She had a perverted expression on her face as she unconsciously trailed her left hand down the valley Of her breasts, over her soft belly, and underneath her skirt and up her panties.</p><p>She continued to image it all. How it would feel to be wrapped in his strong arms, to be pressed against his lean, corded chest, and what it would be like to give and receive pleasure from him.</p><p>Kairi shuddered as she began to thrust her fingers into her virgin cunt. She was still oblivious to her surroundings as she used her right hand against the wall to hold herself up.</p><p>She kept fingering herself, uttering Sora’s name as if it were a mantra. The pleasure continued to build and build, her fingers working themselves faster. Her eyes started to water, as she bit her lip.</p><p>Soon she came with the call of her crush’s name, squirting her juices all over the cave floor and staining her hand and panties. She leaned over and panted, her first ever orgasm, and it was to a perverse fantasy that her mind had concocted.</p><p>Her knees were weak, her face red, and her body covered in a sheen coating of sweat. Hazily she pulled her hand out of her panties and gazed at it. Spreading and closing her fingers to see how her juices formed bridges in between her fingers.</p><p>As her mind became to focus, she realized what she had done. She had gotten off of a fantasy after looking at a child hood memory. She hung her head in shame, oh what would sora think of her if he saw he now.</p><p>Remembering what she came here for, she wiped her wet hand on her skirt before fixing herself, taking deep breathes so her skin wasn’t as flush. She turned to leave the cave and meet up with Sora, only to freeze like a statue.</p><p>Standing before her, at the mouth of the cave, was the very brunette she though about. He was wearing a white shirt and red shorts, he looked very good in those. But what she noticed was the wide eyed expression he had, and the very visible tent in his pants.</p><p>It then dawned on her. Her face paled as she felt a multitude of emotions go through her. Embarrassment, shame, humiliation, and most horrifyingly, arousal. </p><p>Sora coughed and scratched the back of his head, a blush painted on his cheeks. Kairi’s mind was going a mile a minute. How long had he been standing there? And how much has he seen?</p><p>“Oh! Uh-um Sora. I-I didn’t expect to see you here” she stammered, he face feeling very hot. He avoid eye contact, “uh yeah. I arrived here a few minutes ago. I saw your boat so I knew you were here. I didn’t see you so I assumed you were here. And I was right” he murmured at the end.</p><p>Kairi couldn’t believe it. Sora, the boy she admired, crushed on, loved with all of her heart, had just witnessed her giving into her desire and climaxed right in front of the mural they drew as children.</p><p>She just wanted to run all the way home and hide in her closet. To just curl up into a ball and die from shame.</p><p>Sora noticed her discomfort and pained expression. He hated seeing her like this, she was too beautiful to look like this. Without her noticing he walked closer with open arms and brought her into his arms in a heart warming embrace.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she felt strong arms wrap around her and her small body pressed against A strong muscled one. Kairi immediately eased into the embrace, she instantly loved the feeling of being held like this.</p><p>Being this close up she realized how much taller Sora was. She used to be a bit taller if you excluded his hair, but now he was half a head above her. And his smell, god was it addicting. He smelled of ocean water, but he had the pleasant smell of lavender and blueberries.</p><p>Oh how she wanted to bury her face in his scent. Kairi felt Sora’s hand trail up her back before thread his fingers though her cranberry red hair. She shivered, he was so naturally warm, that he was practically a living blanket.</p><p>Before she could say anything, sora backed up a little. Only to cup her face and draw her closer. “I-is he doing what I thinks he’s going to do” she thought. And she was right.</p><p>At that moment sora pressed his soft lips against hers. Kairi felt time stop, but also fireworks going off in her stomach. And it wasn’t a chaste kiss, oh no, it was a passionate kiss, curtesy of the brown haired keyblade wielder.</p><p>Her mind was in shambles, how was sora such a strong kisser. Kairi felt weak, her body succumbing to the influence of her lover. She couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. But second later she gasped when she felt his tongue ease its way into her mouth, pressing against her teeth.</p><p>She didn’t know what to do, it was all happening so fast. She felt sora nibble on her lip, making her moan again. This allowed his tongue to snake past her teeth and into her mouth, where it wrestled and dominated her tongue.</p><p>Kairi was now just a gargling mess of love struck goo. And it was all because of Sora. Finally after that moment of passion, sora finally backed off, a bridge of saliva connecting their tongues as they breathed heavily. They were both blushing, with Kairi’s eyes cloudy with lust.</p><p>“Was it good” Sora asked. Kairi nodded, her body was weak and only staying up from sora holding her. He smiled and hugged her again, leaning up against her. His breath tickled her ear, especially when he breathed huskily into it.</p><p>He held her closer, with Kairi pressing her hands against his firm chest. “Kairi... I love you” he whispered. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. This was it, she was at the pinnacle of her teenage life. And shamefully enough, she felt her loins moisten once again.</p><p>But she flinched when she felt something hard press again her thigh. She knew what it was, and her body was reacting to it. She didn’t know why, but her hand trailed down his torso, past his abs, and over his restrained erection.</p><p>Sora whined and bucked his hips into her hand. Kairi flushes embarrassed. She was wrong and selphie was right, sora did want to do these kinds of things. Especially with her.</p><p>Kairi yelped when she was pushed again the cold stone wall of the cave. “S-sora? Wh-what are yo-mnf” she was interrupted when sora grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again.</p><p>She melted again, giving into to his, and her desires. She squealed when she felt his hands leave her shoulders, only to cup he breasts. She moved her head, dislodging his tongue, “Sora!”. He held the bottom of her boobs and lifted them up, “wait!” She pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.</p><p>He continued to play with her assets, until she felt his hands trail down her sides, down her thighs, before moving back up to cup and squeeze her ass. She moaned  as he played with her but. </p><p>Kairi couldn’t believe this. Sora. The boy that was so pure and innocent was unleashing all of his desires onto her. She wondered who this was and what they had done with the sora she knew.</p><p>Before she knew it, her panties were pulled to her knees. Her eyes widened and she instinctively clamped her legs closed shut. But it was in vain, she was already under his influence, she couldn’t resist his actions towards her body.</p><p>He trailed his hand around before slipping 2 of his fingers into her soak pussy. Kairi keened and moaned. His fingers were larger than hers and she was still sensitive from her first orgasm.</p><p>He pumped them vigorously inside of her. Kairi was biting her fist, this was too much, she felt like it was only a matter of seconds before she broke like a dam. But before she could finish, sora stopped and drew his fingers out of her.</p><p>She whined at the loss, but she grew wetter when she watched sora began to lewdly suck her juices off of his finger. He made a show by coiling his tongue around his fingers. He even locked eyes with Kairi, who felt even hornier.</p><p>He finished and looked at her slyly. His adorable cerulean blue eyes were now the eyes of a ferocious predator. A predator who already had his prey in his clutches. He lifted the fingers he was sucking on to her face.</p><p>Sora brushed her lower lip before pushing his fingers into her mouth. She gagged a bit, and wanted to spit it out. “Suck” he commanded. Kairi shivered, his voice had deepened and was so authoritative. Not wanting to disappoint him, she complied.</p><p>Kairi moaned as she began to suck in his fingers, rubbing her tongue against his digits. He eventually drew his fingers out, a string of saliva connecting the two. He looked in between the two.</p><p>“God. Fuck. Your so pretty like this Kairi” he hissed. Her mind just melted, he just swore. Sora had just swore, and she loved it. He leaned beside her head and nibbled her earlobe. She squealed at the feeling.</p><p>He then whispered lowly to her, “I think it’s time to reward you”. She watched as he unhooked the button to her shorts before pulling it and his underwear down in one fell swoop. At that point, her heart dropped into her feet.</p><p>She looked at Sora’s dick. Millions of things went though Kairi’s mind, but one thing she knew she was certain about Just by looking at it.</p><p>It was huge.</p><p>Standing tall and pressing against Kairi’s belly was Sora’s shaft. It was at an impressive length of 11 inches in length and 4 inches in girth. It was an absolute monster.</p><p>Kairi knew she was going to die. From both pleasure and pain. She gulped, how was it supposed to fit. “Is something wrong?” Sora asked, his voice growing softer as he grew concerned.</p><p>Kairi’s throat bobbed in shock, “eh, um... its big” she muttered. Sora chuckled, “yeah it is. And it’s all yours” he said coyly. Kairi’s crotch squirted a little, god, where did he learn to talk like that. </p><p>Sora gripped himself and grabbed Kairi’s hips. He lined the tip of his dick to Kairi’s virgin mound. He pressed it against her lower lips, she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle him. He was only prodding her, but she could feel the heat coming off of it.</p><p>He stared up into her eyes, Cerulean blue into blue-indigo. In a swift movement he thrusted forward, breaking passed her hymen and pressing up against the mouth of her womb. At that moment he had sheathed himself inside of her.</p><p>It took a moment for her to register, but when it did, everything came crashing down at once. At first it was the pain of having her purity taken, apparent from the blood oozing out of her and her screams of pain. But then her senses were assaulted by pure pleasure.</p><p>She was tight for a virgin. The way he spread her insides was too much, she was gushing her juices and clamping down hard on him as she orgasmed from the entry. It was so hard that she moaned loudly and threw her head back.</p><p>Kairi went limp. It was too big for her, she felt like a sex toy. A sex toy only meant for Sora. She was practically unconscious at this point, only existing on pleasure. But without care sora began to thrust his hips in and out of her.</p><p>Her eyes snapped wide open as her body was wracked with pleasure. Sora bucked his hips into her, battering the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb. He was thrusting so hard, it was if he wanted to penetrate her cervix.</p><p>The brunette was getting closer. He gripped Kairi’s hips and began to piston himself harder. The red head howled, threading her fingers into Sora’s brown locks and tugging painfully, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was giving Kairi and himself pleasure.</p><p>The cave was now filled with sexual juices and moaning. The mind breaking sex that the 2 teenagers were having was the best thing they had done. In the middle of it, Kairi grabbed Sora’s face and kissed him fervently. </p><p>Kairi immediately cummed, spraying her juices all over sora and clamping down tight in him. Her thighs pressed against his sides and her toes curled. This was all sora needed to send him over the edge.</p><p>Sora sheathed himself and stilled, his hips jerked as his cock sprayed jets of warm cum into Kairi’s womb. He howled as his climax came and Kairi cried out when she felt Sora full her up with his warm seed.</p><p>After a moment sora went flaccid. He pulled out of Kairi, his dick flopping out and his semen leaking out of her. He was leaning up against her, his head resting on her shoulder.</p><p>Kairi looked down at her used vagina. She curiously reached down and spread her lips with her fingers. A torrent of cum gushed out of her, she thanked the gods that today was a safe day. She turned he head to Sora, who was looking back at her.</p><p>Dunk off of love they leaned into each other and kissed agin, this time it was out of pure love. They backed away from each other, the admiration they had for each other was stronger than ever. They chuckled drunkingly before wounding their hands together.</p><p>They rested their fore heads together as they stood in the afterglow of their love making. They both uttered the simple phrase, but they knew it would last for ever.</p><p>“I love you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love in the air Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is sora so good at sex?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora and Kairi were hugging each other. Just enjoying each other’s touch as they basked in the feeling of after sex. Sora was sitting down, leaning against the stone wall as Kairi was on his lap, her arms around his neck.</p><p>It had only been a few minutes since their sexual romp, so they were both bare to the world. But Kairi was sitting on top of Sora’s flaccid dick with he legs bent on either side of his waist.</p><p>As Sora enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, sniffing her hair once in a while, she smelled like strawberries. suddenly Kairi spoke up. “Sora? H-how were you so good?” She asked nervously.</p><p>His eyes widened and a blush crept across his face. He lowered his arms from around her back to settle on the back of her thighs, where he tentatively squeezed her smooth, soft meaty Legs.</p><p>“I-I, um..eh. I-its because I~” he mumbled. Kairi looked up into his eyes with confusion. “What was that?” She asked. Sora gulped, his throat muscles bobbing. Just by seeing his neck move made Kairi think lewdly. </p><p>Oh how she wanted to draw her tongue up his bronzed flesh, to leave love marks all over his smooth skin to make him as hers. So no one can steal him.</p><p>“I-I’ve done it before” he admitted. Kairi froze, her body as solid as a statue. Her mind went dead at that point. Tears threatened to stream out as she began to sniffle, “I wasn’t his first?” She thought.</p><p>At that point she caved in. Tears began to fall in ugly dreams down her face. “Oh Kairi. I’m sorry” the brunette apologized, moving his hands up to hug her tighter and closer. But it only made her cry more. The feeling of him pressed close against her only spurred her feelings even more.</p><p>She started to cry against his shoulder, all those pent up emotions pouring out in ugly torrents. All while Sora tried to soothe her, gently rubbing her back while caressing the back of her head.</p><p>Eventually Kairi calmed down enough. She gently pushed herself away from sora to wipe her eyes. The very brunette was watching her with a keen eye. Her eyes were red and puffy, but he still thought she was beautiful.</p><p>He has had such a huge crush on her ever since she came to the islands. But during his second adventure, he realized his simple crush had become full fledged pure love and adoration for the red headed princess.</p><p>What was not to love. Her fair skin, deep red hair, sparkling violet-blue eyes, and her personality. She was all sora wanted and needed. And when he saw he swooped in swinging a keyblade in the castle that never was, he had to hold himself back when he hugged her.</p><p>She was a warmth he never wanted to lose, and someone he would sacrifice himself for in a heartbeat. No matter what he thought she was beautiful, but seeing her sad weakened his heart. He hated seeing her like this.</p><p>But seeing her face full of emotion made his heart thump hard. Without thinking he cupped her cheeks and brought her into a kiss. No tongue, just a loving chaste kiss. She moaned into it, with more tears flowing out.</p><p>He ended the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, gazing up into her eyes with his shining sapphires. “Kairi. No matter what, I love you. You’re the only one for me, no one else” he said softly, hoping it eased her worries.</p><p>She sniffled and wiped her tears again. She hummed and nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He sighed and began to trail his fingers all over her back.</p><p>She had such smooth and perfect skin. She was truly a princess. But to the brunette keyblade wielder, she was already a princess, even before meeting Ansem seeker of Darkness.</p><p>He darted his tongue out and began to slide the wet appendage against her soft, supple flesh. He felt her tense and shiver. He chuckled lowly and continued. He eventually puckered his lips and latched onto her skin, eliciting a moan from the princess of heart.</p><p>Sora sucked and nibbled at her skin, a carnal desire within him spurring his actions. After a few moans and Kairi clutching into his back, sora released her skin from his mouth. He grinned slyly as her pale skin was a dark red where he had sucked in her flesh.</p><p>He had marked her. Given her a hickey to show everyone who she belonged to. He didn’t know why, but he wanted Kairi all to herself. He didn’t want anyone to have her, she was his and his alone.</p><p>He gently pecked the tender flesh, making Kairi moan again. But her eyes widened when she felt something hot and hard pressed against the crack of her ass. She knew what is was. After all, she did have it inside of her.</p><p>Her mind was in a frenzy now. He was hard again? But they just had finished having sex. But she was brought back to reality with a gasp when Sora bucked his hips up, the head of his member brushing against her other hole.</p><p>“S-sora?” She squeaked out. He didn’t respond, only moving one of his hands to grab the thick flesh of her butt. Kairi moaned when he began to massage her left cheek.</p><p>She grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him back, but he didn’t budge. Kairi knew he was stronger than her, but she forgot how strong. The boy she loved greatly had literally brushed off getting hit with a car before. He did save a young girl, but that didn’t sway the fact that he was devoid of any damage.</p><p>But that didn’t matter now, all that was on her mind was the pleasure sora was giving her. But in Kairi’s short flashback, sora had spun them around and pushed Kairi up against the cold stone wall. </p><p>He hands and cheek were against the wall as she was bent over, her ass sticking out as if to be presented like a meal. And that’s exactly what Sora thought it was. He bent down over her and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in the position.</p><p>“Sora! What are you doing?!” She exclaimed. He was being silent again. The red head glanced back, she paled when she saw the look in Sora’s eye. They were clouded over in lust, but they had a primal look to them. </p><p>The very brunette moved his hands up and cups Kairi’s breasts, eliciting a moan from the princess of heart. Sora began to play with his lovers chest, massaging and moving her tits around before pinching her nipples and tugging on them.</p><p>She moaned louder as Sora flicked them back and forth. Now Kairi was soaking wet. She wanted to touch herself, just any sort of stimulation to get her off. But the position and Sora’s weight forced Kairi to use her hands against the wall to keep them both up.</p><p>Sora thrusted his hips, his dick sliding against her wet snatch and hitting her clit. Kairi cried out in bliss, she got what she wanted. Sora continue this foreplay, playing with her breast while rubbing his member against her pussy.</p><p>Kairi had tears in her eyes. So much pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. She needed him inside of her, she needed to feel his member carving out her inside. She wanted his thick dick again.</p><p>Her mind blanked out as she realized. Sh-she was already addicted. They only had sex for the first time, but she was already hooked. She only craved for Sora and his massive member, nobody else would sate her.</p><p>She bit her lip as one particular thrust almost entered her cunt, only to slip away. “Sora!” She moaned. He hummed, leaning down to trail his tongue up her smooth back, sending euphoric shivers up her spine.</p><p>“I-I need it” she said, sounding like a sob. “Need what?” He asked huskily, pressing himself closer so he was behind her head. “I need you inside of me” she moaned out. Sora smirked, “with pleasure”.</p><p>He moved back and grasped himself at the base. He lined himself up with her soaked crotch and pushed forward. Kairi howled as the familiar stretched and feeling of being filled by sora coursed through her.</p><p>Sora grunted as the familiar tightness and heat enveloped his member. He loved the feeling of Kairi’s body, he could never get enough of it. He was addicted. And he wanted more.</p><p>Sora grabbed Kairi’s thin waist and began to piston himself fervently. Her eyes widened and she howled in pleasure, her face morphine into a lewd expression, with her eyes rolling up and her tongue lolling out.</p><p>Ooh! The angle. Sora’s cock was now rubbing against her g-spot, and the angle allowed him deeper access, practically spearing her cervix. Kairi couldn’t react, the pleasure shot right to her brain, searing it like a well done steak.</p><p>She could only press herself again the stone wall as Sora used her body, for both his and her pleasure. He continued to fuck her vigorously, using his stamina to put More force into his thrust.  </p><p>The pleasure kept building, Kairi was going insane from how badly she had to cum. The urge to cum was almost the same as the pent up emotions she had kept inside. She wanted to cum. She needed to cum.</p><p>Her pussy was greedily sucking on Sora’s cock, milking him for his cum. Even if she was chasing pleasure, her body still tried to bring the same to her lover.</p><p>The pleasure was too much. It was making her insane. She then felt the telltale signs of her body about to release her fluids, “yes! Please! Let. Me. CUM!” She thought as she was on the cusp of orgasming.</p><p>But right as the rope was about to snap, sora suddenly stopped and pulled out. Her pussy made a loud ‘slourp’ sound as he pulled out. Kairi whined like a little girl and started to cry.</p><p>“Why? Why didn’t he let me cum?” She cried in her mind. Tears ran down her face and her fingers bit into her flesh as she clenched her hands into fists. She couldn’t handle it, the feeling of being denied an orgasm was torture.</p><p>How could sora do this? Kairi started sobbing, her pussy was soaked. her inner muscles were clenching and tightening around nothing, clearly missing the feeling of Sora’s dick filling the insides her body.</p><p>“Sora please!!” She cried out, shaking her bottom and moving back to press against him, trying to entice him back. But he pressed a hand between her shoulder blades, keeping her against the wall.</p><p>“Please what?” He asked teasingly, his mind clouded by lust. Kairi bit her lip, “please! Let me cum! I was just about to cum!” She cried. Sora chuckled, “but what about me? I was just starting and now your cumming before me” he fake whined.</p><p>Kairi sniffled, “please sora! Just a bit more, please just let me cum! She pleaded. “Then tell me who you belong to” he said. Kairi’s mind paused, “w-what?” She asked, her voice shaky.</p><p>“Tell me who you belong to. Are else I won’t let you cum” he said. Kairi sniffled, why was sora doing this? Couldn’t he see this was torture to her? Who was this and what did they do with the real sora?</p><p>But as her mind was thinking, her heart spoke out. “Oh Sora I’m yours. I’ll never be anyone else’s. Only you can satisfy me, I’m yours and only yours” she proclaimed. Sora smirked “right answer”. </p><p>Sora gripped his dick and lined himself up, but not to her pulsating quim. oh no, he had other plans. Giving into his lust, the brunette keyblade wielder pushed forward, the tip of his dick asking for entrance at Kairi’s back door.</p><p>The red head’s eyes widened in shock as she felt a tingle in her spine as something warm and wet pressed against her asshole. She wanted to shake her head, plead to him that doing that would ruin her, split her open and kill her.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>Sora thrusted forward, sheathing himself to the base inside of her ass. She howled out. The pain, the stretch. It was unlike her pussy. In her ass he felt larger, and more harder. </p><p>She felt full. Her guts clenched around him tightly, as if never wanting him to leave. Sora moaned out loudly, Kairi’s ass was both warm and tight, almost inviting in a sense. This sent his libido into overdrive.</p><p>He began to piston himself again. Carving out her intestines into the shape of his member, just like he did with her pussy. Each thrust sent her whole body forward, sora even hilted himself and swirled his hips around, churning up her insides.</p><p>But Kairi wasn’t in pain. In fact it was quite the opposite. The feeling of her digestive tract being used as a sex toy felt just as exhilarating as when he used her pussy. Now she was gushing wet.</p><p>He continued to thrust into Kairi’s intestines. He removed his hands from her waist and placed them on her hands that were on the wall. No longer being pressed against the now heated stone, kairi let her head hand down.</p><p>She got a good look at her own and Sora’s gentials. She watched as he moved back and forth, his balls swaying and hitting her clit, furthering her pleasure. Unlike earlier, the sensation of Kairi clenching onto him was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>He pushed himself to the base before emptying himself inside of Kairi. The red head keened as her lovers liquid love was pumped into her. Her guts were flooded with warm white liquid, prompting her to have her own orgasm.</p><p>Her pussy clenched hard as she squirted all over the cave floor and all over Sora’s thighs, her body vibrating from her orgasm. But she felt Sora still cumming. She felt his semen travel up her intestines. Kairi felt oddly full, as if she had just visited a buffet.</p><p>The princess of heart felt tired and weak in her post sex state. She was about to fall forward and slump against the wall of it wasn’t for Sora grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest as he sat down on the cold cave floor.</p><p>She laid back against him, too drained of energy to move at all. But she did have enough energy to move her head. She felt something that felt both reassuring and comforting. Kairi looked down to see Sora stroking her belly.</p><p>Due to his cum, it had inflated a little bit, and he was still hard, so there was a slight outline of his cock in her ass. But the rubbing increased the pressure on her insides, making her squirt a little.</p><p>“Kairi” Sora murmured, getting her attention. She hummed, “as I said earlier. Your mine. But I’m also yours. No matter what you’re the one for me” he said wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms around her belly and nuzzling his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of strawberries.</p><p>Kairi smiled at that. She moved her head and angled it down to kiss the crown of his hair. He sighed and angled his head up to capture her lips. It wasn’t a sloppy sex crazed kiss, but a simple chaste one.</p><p>They separate and touched foreheads, their mutual love filling the air of the cave. But remembering her question, sora decided to answer it.</p><p>“Kairi. The truth is.... my first time was with a heartless” he confessed. Kairi’s eyes opens wide and she leaned away from him. She stared at him, her expression going from shocked, to confused, to horrified, then to a ‘what the fuck’ expression.</p><p>“C-can you elaborate?” She asked, very trouble by what he said. He gulped, a blush painting his face. “Ahem. Well there was a time where I got separated from goofy and donald, and had to fight heartless alone”.</p><p>“Then I met a new type of heartless called a sin specter. When I was fighting it, it suddenly turned into a naked version of you. One moment I’m there standing dumbfounded, the next I’m on the ground having sex”.</p><p>“After it had cummed 7 times, it disappeared. I later learned that it feeds off of your greatest desire, and transforms into it. And apparently it was you” he explained.</p><p>Kairi just stared at him a little more before devolving into a fit of laughter. Sora pouted and whined at her. His lover wiped her eyes of laugher tears, “so your first time, was with a heartless version of me?” She choked out.</p><p>He nodded embarrassed. She smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him again. He stared at her surprised, “then that means I’ve been on your mind for a long time” she teased, making him stutter.</p><p>He blushed and nodded. She giggled and kissed him passionately, a sloppy mess of lips. They both backed away, a bridge of saliva bridging between them, “of course. Why wouldn’t you be?” He said huskily.</p><p>Kairi smiled and pressed their fore heads together again, savoring the moment. “I know this is late to ask. But will you be my girlfriend?” Sora suddenly said. Kairi backed away and smiled.</p><p>“Yes. Of course I will”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I made Kairi into butt stuff.</p><p>The heartless name is actually the form of a kamen rider</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Draw me real good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Between 358/2 days and KH2<br/>RikuNami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Twilight Town mansion....</p><p>Naminé was dutifully sketching on a piece of paper. It was of a young Sora and Riku. She had been spending days on end trying to piece together Sora’s memories that had been altered by yours truly.</p><p>She was able to restore the memories that Xion had absorbed, but the remaining problem was Roxas, Sora’s nobody. He was currently in a virtual simulated copy of twilight town. Complete with some civilians.</p><p>He was to stay there in a repeated cycle until Naminé, or the witch in DIZ’s case, could recover enough memories from roxas until sora and his nobody become one again.</p><p>As she finished up the memory she was just working on, she heard foot steps coming from behind. Naminé knew who it was, he smelled like lilacs and apples, with an underlying scent of darkness.</p><p>She set done her paper and pencil, and greeted him without looking around. “hello Riku” she said in a monotone tone.</p><p>Standing behind her was the very silverette in all of his tall glory. He was wearing an black coat and a black headband covering his eyes. He had just returned from scouting the worlds, so far nothing major has occurred.</p><p>“How’s it progressing” he asked. Naminé sighed, “I fixed 3 of his main memories. A couple more and he’ll be back to normal” she said. He hummed and nodded.</p><p>Riku turned around, about to leave. But as Naminé stood up, a loose drawing slipped from the table and slid in front of Riku. The flaxen blonde had seen what was on the page and began to panic.</p><p>She called out “Wait! Riku don’t pic-...”. But it was too late. The silverette has already knelt down and picked the drawing up. Beneath the black fabric, his eyes widened his a mix of surprise and shock.</p><p>Drawn with pencil crayons, in a more realistic style than her other drawings. Was of Naminé sucking off sora. It was drawn in a top down angle, with a blush on Naminé‘a face, and his best friends dick in her mouth.</p><p>Riku couldn’t believe this. He felt ire simmering inside of him. He spun around, “what is this!” He questioned, gripping the drawing and shaking it in front of her face.</p><p>Naminé had fear written all over her face. She stood frozen, cowering before the taller male. “Answer me!” He demanded, his voice full of anger. She Flinched at his tone, and felt something in her non-existent stomach.</p><p>Seeing him grit his teeth, it made her answer his question. “I-I just wanted to f-feel something” she stammered. Riku’s usually pale skin was flushed with blood, Naminé swore that she saw a vein on his forehead bulge.</p><p>“So you draw this filth” he roared, frightening Naminé like a little kitten. Riku began to walk closer, prompting the nobody to walk backwards. “I knew it. I though you were fixing his memories. But you were acting corrupting him. Filling his mind with these disgusting images” Riku accused.</p><p>Naminé stared at his with wide eyes. She shook her head “N-no! I wouldn’t do that” she said. She cowered when Riku actually growled at her. “You wouldn’t? I thought you already did in castle oblivion” he reminded.</p><p>Naminé felt a wave of guilt wash over her. But she was brought out of her thoughts when she bumped into the table. She looked back, only to see a shadow loom over her.</p><p>She looked up, seeing Riku glaring down at her in anger. She was trapped, Naminé had no way to escape. All she could do was cower beneath the darkness user.</p><p>Suddenly Riku’s had shot forward and seized a fist full of Naminé’s blonde locks, gripping tightly and tugging painfully. She cried out and grabbed his wrists, trying to remove his hand.</p><p>“Riku! Let go” she wailed. He tugged harder and pulled her around. She was no longer trapped between Riku and the table, but her knees felt weak and were threatening to buckle beneath her.</p><p>“How dare you try to destroy Sora” he yelled. Naminé looked up at him in fear and confusion, tears stinging her eyes. “W-what?..” she said. Riku gritted his teeth, “you were planning on adding that to his memories. Weren’t you!” He accused.</p><p>She shook her head in denial, but he tugged her hair again, making her cry out again. He reared his left hand back before slapping her flatly on the face. She wailed as her cheek stung. A red handprint forming seconds later.</p><p>She stared up at him in bewilderment, her non-existent heart rate and breathing speeding up. He slapped her again, harder than the last time.</p><p>More tears poured out, and her cheek puffed up a little. “How does that feel whore? Do you like it when I slap you?” He mocked. She looked up at him again before shaking her head.</p><p>“Then you know not to fuck with Sora” he hissed. Riku’s wish to redeem himself, had morphed into a obsession to save his best friend, no matter the consequences.</p><p>Riku raises his hand again. Naminé flinched and shut her eyes. But as he was about to bring his hand down, he saw something quite peculiar. Between her thighs was a wet patch, conveniently right above her crotch.</p><p>He raised a brow and chuckled lowly, “you’re enjoying this. Aren’t you”. Namine stared at him, “n-no!” She denied. He snarled and tugged in her hair again, pulling her do that they switched spots.</p><p>“You’re lying. I can see that you’re wet”. he chuckled, “you nothing but a slut. A big slut that gets wet off of pain” he hissed. “No!” Naminé wailed, denying his claims.</p><p>But in fact, it was true. She was getting quite aroused from being abused. She couldn’t tell if she was a masochist, but she sure as hell was aroused.</p><p>He yanked her head down, forcing her on her knees. “You’re lying. You’re nothing but a whore that tried to seduce Sora. But I won’t let you do that” he growled. Naminé felt her body drain of ‘blood’.</p><p>“What is he going to do to me?” She thought. Riku turned around, pulling Naminé along by her hair and making her crawl. He took the nearby chain and spun it around to sit on.</p><p>He sat down and pulled Naminé closer. Now the blonde nobody was kneeling between Riku’s legs, face mere inches away from his crotch. “If you’re going to act like a slut. Then might as well be one” he snarled.</p><p>Naminé looked at him confused, before she realized what he meant. She looked down and saw that she was indeed, close to his crotch. Riku tugged her hair again, forcing her forward.</p><p>She placed her hands on his inner thighs as support. She opened her eyes again, and saw that her nose was so close to the flap of his slacks. </p><p>Her mind was on fire. She could feel the heat rolling off of him. And she saw him twitch beneath his pants. She looked up at him again and pleaded, “please Riku. Anything but this. I won’t do this again, I promise”.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and pulled her head back, “you don’t get it. You have no say in this. Now you’re going to suck me off like the obedient whore you are” He said lowly. She had tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Riku. Plea-“. She was met with another slap, “shut up! A good slut knows when to, shut. the fuck. UP!” He yelled. He then yanked her forward and pressed her face against his crotch.</p><p>Riku growled sensually at the friction. But Naminé was on a whole other level. Being face first in his crotch sent a tinge of pleasure to her nether regions. Her nose was pressed up against his clothed cock.</p><p>Naminé could smell the sweaty, tangy musk that he built up today. And she could feel his hardness Pressing against her lips. She tried to move away, but the hand gripping her hair kept her stationery.</p><p>“Don’t fight it. The more you fight, the more I hurt you. Do you understand” he asked in a softer tone. She stared up at him with those big blue eyes Before nodding.</p><p>“Good”. Keeping Naminé firmly pressed against his crotch, Riku used his free hand and lowered his zipper. He fished his dick out. Naminé’s eyes bulged out when his length sprang out.</p><p>She was left, both breathless and speechless at the sight before her. There were no words to describe the fear and arousal that she felt. All because of one thing. </p><p>Riku was so big.</p><p>His length was a whopping 11 and a half in length with 4 inches in girth. And all of it was draped over the blondes pale face. As a nobody, her feelings maybe non-existent, but her sense of feeling is stronger than a normal humans.</p><p>She silently gasped. It was so big and warm, as if her face was mere inches away from boiling lava. And the pulsing, if Naminé wasn’t wet before, she was now.</p><p>Ice settled in the pit of her belly. H-he wanted her to suck in that? It if didn’t kill her, it would be suffocating her instead. Naminé could practically imagine it destroying her from the inside out.</p><p>But she was brought out of her revere when Riku tugged her away from him. She whimpered from the pain, but now the tip of his dick was pointed towards her lips. Only a few centimeters away.</p><p>“Now suck” he said. She whimpered again and shook her head. He slapped her and pulled on her hair, “I said. SUCK!” He growled. Tears stung her eyes, she didn’t want to, she didn’t want to suck him off.</p><p>“You bitch!” He roared. He used his free hand to grab the other half of her hair to yank her forward. The tip of his cock mashed against her lips. Her eyes widened and she instinctively clamped her mouth shut.</p><p>Riku tugged on her hard, trying to force his dick into her mouth. But she resisted, keeping her lips sealed with all of her energy. Riku growled again, “Be a obedient bitch and suck in my cock” he demanded.</p><p>She looked up at him with tear stricken sky blue eyes. They were so innocent looking, like a young puppy’s. But Riku knew, he knew what was hidden behind those eyes. What I’ll intent she harbored in her mind.</p><p>And he was going to make her pay.</p><p>She kept her mouth barred shut. Preventing Riku’s 2 inch wide knob from entering. Stoking his anger, Riku got violent again. He pulled her hair down, yanking her head back.</p><p>She wailed again, her voice coming out as a high pitch cry. Riku smirked, perfect. He pulled her towards him in her moment of pain. Just as he planned, his cock passed her leaps and teeth, entering her moist mouth.</p><p>She squealed as his hot length entered her mouth and slid against her tongue. A salty and musky flavor assaulted her tastebuds. He groaned out in pleasure. The  feeling of her mouth was warm, wet and inviting.</p><p>Naminé cried some more. His cock filled her mouth completely, her jaw ached from his size. She wanted to cry, to run away, to forget any of this happened. She wished that she could make herself forget.</p><p>But much to her dismay, Riku wasn’t done yet. She squealed some more as he pulled on her head, forcing more of his dick into her mouth. She tried to push away, but his grip was strong. So instead of resisting, she tried to relax.</p><p> “That’s right, just take it you slut” he groaned, clearly enjoying this. She stared up at him with fearing eyes, silently pleading to him to find compassion. But he scoffed and pushed her head further down his cock.</p><p>She was only halfway down when his cock entered he throat. She gagged, from both the feeling and because of the drool that was pooling in her mouth. It even leaked out and ran down her chin, staining her white dress.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Your definitely a slut. No virgin is this good with their mouth” Riku praised, but Naminé hated it. The flaxen hair nobody finally mustered enough strength and courage to fight back.</p><p>She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed hard. Her frail dainty arms pushed with all their might, keeping her at the halfway point. Riku tried to push her further down his length, but she resisted and pushed against his force.</p><p>Riku growled again, but he smirked deviantly. Removing his left hand from her blonde hair, Riku reached under and wrapped his gloved hand around her throat.</p><p>Her eyes widened when his fingers began to grip her neck. Naminé started to panic, what if he suffocated her? Is she passed out, what would he do with her body? But all of those thoughts went out the window when Riku suddenly stood up.</p><p>Riku shuffled forward. Now he was standing directly above Naminé, with the back of his knees above her shoulder. His hands were still gripping her hair and wrapped around her throat, while his dick was still in her throat.</p><p>But the position they were in, forced Naminé to tilt her head back at a 90° angle. With her hands still on his thighs, Naminé shoved him with all her might. But with his dick in her mouth, and the position they were in, prevented her from moving at all.</p><p>Naminé breathes through her nose. The smell of Riku’s musk and her saliva tickled her nostrils. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t plead, and she couldn’t fight back. She was completely helpless.</p><p>Still having a hold on Naminé, Riku plunged his hips down, lodging the remaining half of his cock down her throat. She screamed as it blocked her airway, but it came out muffled.</p><p>Her throat bulged into the shape of riku’s dick. She was gagged and coughed violently, feeling like she might throw up, (except she doesn’t need to eat).</p><p>Riku moaned as he sheathed himself inside of her mouth. Naminé’s nose was buried in a bush of silver hair, while her tongue lightly flicked against his balls. When she inhaled, she could smell his musk, stronger than ever. </p><p>Her eyes rolled back as tears streamed down her cheeks. Saliva bubbles around her lips and pooled onto the floor. She couldn’t think, all Naminé could focus on, was the painful oral she was receiving.</p><p>Riku tightened his grip on her head, and began to frantically piston himself in and out of her throat. There was no slow build up, no gentle pace. Riku just went wild on Naminé, disregarding her own safety.</p><p>Every pump of his hips was accompanied by a wet gag and the squelch of spit. His whole dick was coated in saliva, acting as a replacement for lube.</p><p>Naminé felt weak. Her arms dropped to her sides as Riku’s abusive throat breeding prevented any oxygen from entering her non-existent lungs.</p><p>The blonde could feel everything. Riku’s hardness, the pulse of his veins, the slap of his balls against her chin, and the beating the back of her throat was receiving. </p><p>Her face and his pelvis were coated in a thick layer of spit, with a few stray hairs from Riku sticking to Naminé’s face. If she didn’t look slutty before, then she looked like an absolute whore now.</p><p>You’d expect for her to absolutely hate this. But no, her body was enjoying this. Shown through her stiff perky nipples and her drenched lower half, that was leaking all over the floor.</p><p>Naminé’s was about to pass out from a lack of air, but she felt something churn in Riku’s nutsack. She knew what these telltale signs were. Her eyes rolled back to normal and focused on Riku.</p><p>His head was tipped back as his hips moved in and out methodically. “Argh, I’m cumming! Swallow it all you slut!” Riku roared. He bucked hard, pressing her nose against his hair and his pubic bone.</p><p>She felt his balls clench and his dick rumble as his cum traveled up his cock. Naminé, patted his thigh, a silent plea for him to back away. But he didn’t listen.</p><p>Without her breathing, Riku shot spurt after spurt of his seed directly into her, unsure if she had a stomach or not. But looking down his eyes met hers, all tear stricken and in pain.</p><p>But all the pleasure he was feeling negated that. Naminé’s eyes widened and her hand shot to her stomach, as it began to inflate. Riku was still cumming, so her stomach was accommodating it by stretching out.</p><p>Her belly began to swell as he bottomed out, stretching her dress while pushing it up. Now her soaked panties and and soft stomach were on display as Riku fed her his seed.</p><p>He occasionally bucked his hips a little, causing Naminé to spurt a little bit of juices as her mind was delirious from being oxygen deprived.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Riku’s dick softened and he began to pull out. His dick made a wet and loud ‘shlourp’ sound as he pulled out. With a pop, his dick flopped out of her, covered in spit and some cum.</p><p>Riku finally let go of Naminé. But she was too weak to sit straight. He watched as she dipped onto her back with her arms and legs splayed out, and her stomach poking out like a mountain.</p><p>A groan left her lips as the sound of liquid bubbling was heard, before she coughed up a wad of cum. Her belly began to slowly deflate as his sperm made its way out of her stomach and up her throat.</p><p>She vomited more of Riku’s semen, a fountain of white coating her face, mixing with her hair, and forcing her to shut one of her eyes as it dropped down her face.</p><p>Naminé was brain fucked at this point. The lack of oxygen and the raw fucking of her throat left her immobile. Her adorable blue eyes were now hazy and clouded, unfocused as she was in a daze.</p><p>Riku scoffed and tucked himself back into his pants. He lightly kicked Naminé to see if she was awake. He saw her mouth twitch and her chest heave. </p><p>“Good. You’re alive. Now get back to work, fix sora properly, or else your ass is next” he threatened, before summoning a corridor of darkness and disappearing from twilight town.</p><p>Her mind was in shambles, but she replied with a gurgle and another spurt of cum out of her mouth. But something began to form in the recesses of her mind.</p><p>Maybe going after sora wasn’t the right choice. He’s to kind and gentle. Maybe going after Riku, and having him treat her like a slut and abuse her was the proper way. Maybe that is what she wants.</p><p>..........</p><p>Naminé sighed as she set down her pencil. Her nipples were stiff and her panties were moist. That wet dream she just had was amazing. The blonde nobody had concocted the whole ordeal, and had just finished a drawing.</p><p>It was of Naminé in her post oral sex condition. Disheveled and covered in cum. She just wanted to re-enact her fantasy, to get the pleasure she so wished for.</p><p>And luckily, someone was just returning.</p><p>A portal of darkness appeared behind her. And a familiar face walked out. “Hey Naminé. How’s the progress with sora?” He asked. But the flaxen blonde was silent. “Naminé?” He asked concerned, walking closer to her.</p><p>He didn’t know what he just walked into. One moment he was walking towards her, the next her was sitting on a white chair with Naminé’s on her knees in front of him.</p><p>“N-Naminé?! What’s are you doing?!?” He exclaimed. “Oh don’t be so shy. Just relax” she cooed. Riku watched as Naminé unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, which was hardening out of some weird reaction to her.</p><p>“Mmm. Just how I like it” she murmured. Before he could ask, she had already shoved the entirety of his cock in her mouth. He made a high pitch shrill as his cock was enveloped in a moist heat.</p><p>Riku gasped and patted as Naminé began to bob her head. Riku gripped the seat of his chair tightly as he was being sucked off. He moaned as Naminé teased his sensitive length.</p><p>He grabbed her head, trying to pull her off. But that prompted her more and made her bob her head faster. He cried out as he was being toyed with. “A-ah! N-Naminé...I-I gah!” He exclaimed.</p><p>She continued her blowjob, reaching under to fondle his balls. Riku moaned loudly, “N-Naminé. I-I’m cumming!”. Like her dream, he shot spurt after spurt of his cum down her throat. And it was as thick and viscous as her dream.</p><p>And like her dream, her belly bloated up nice and plump, but not enough to push her white dress up. After she took what he gave, she pulled off of him with a pop. Riku was limp against the chair. </p><p>His dick was flaccid, and his breath was ragged. His cheeks were flushed red, and sweat rolled down his forehead.</p><p>Riku gulped then gasped, completely spent and out of breath. Naminé scowled at him. She expected him to last longer, but oh well. She was full and happy.</p><p>She lightly burped, giggling cutely into her hand. She caressed her belly with her free hand, loving the feeling of a large taught tummy.</p><p>“Thanks for the snack Riku” she said, leaning down to kiss his dick tip. He moaned again at the simple gesture. Namine wiped her mouth and stood up, skipping happily to visit Sora’s pod.</p><p>Riku just sat there. Completely exhausted, wondering what the hell just happened. And eventually he passed out, his head tipped down, and his dick flat against his black slacks.</p><p>But he was screwed. Because Naminé had more in store for them. </p><p>Just look at the inch thick folder of art she has hidden away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment for any suggestions. Remember SoKai, RikuNami, TerAqua and RokuShi only. No threesomes. But AU’s are fine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>